Joining The Brotherhood: A Horror Story
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: What happens when Kurt finds himself in the household of the Brotherhood? Will his worst nightmare come to life? Read and find out what happens when he has to go against the X-men! R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by the WB, Marvel, and Cartoon Network. I don't have them locked in my closet. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction.

****

Author's Note: I love all you guys and really hope you enjoy reading my stories. If you enjoy this one please read the rest. I lost track of all the stories I wrote because I'm on a roll thanks to my sis and bro. Please, please, please review! And for those who are reading "Difference", I will get back to that story after this one! I also wanted to thank Sweet Like Chocolate for reading all my stories. I really appreciate it! J 

**Joining the Brotherhood: A Horror Story**

Kurt rubbed his yellow eyes in sleepiness as he woke up from a long night at the Xavier Institute. He had stayed up to do his homework until twelve o'clock. Everyone's voices in the mansion boomed with energy as Kurt struggled to get out of bed. He turned to his dresser and picked up his essay that he did last night. The title read: "Do Troubled Kids Have Morals?". He had stated that they do but sometimes he wondered about it. He has never really been in a troubled kid's shoes. Sure he did some crazy stuff once in a while, but he never knew how they really felt. 

__

Take za Brotherhood for example, Kurt thought with a smile. _Zey are alvays looking for trouble, but have no morals to back it up._

Kurt put on his pants on his blue furry legs in a struggle as he fell flat on his face. He had to hurry so he could catch up on his daily morning routine. He wore his light blue shirt and zipped his black jeans, that matched his hair.

Suddenly the noise of the students in the mansion died down all at once. Kurt teleported into the kitchen where there was nobody. He looked around in confusion. Where was everybody? 

"I could've svorn zey vere here a minute ago!" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow. "Vait, zis is not my home!" he exclaimed as he looked around the messy kitchen.

"You were drinking my milk last night weren't you!" a thick voice exclaimed as Blob's heavy build marched in the kitchen. 

"Yo Blob," Toad said in his annoying voice as he hopped into the kitchen and caught a fly with his long, toad like tongue.

They walked in as if it was normal for Kurt to be in their house. "Hey Kurt," Lance said as he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. 

"Are you going to eat that?" Toad asked as a fly flew around Kurt's blue, confused face. Kurt shook his head in disgust as Toad ate the fly with a look of satisfaction on his light green face.

Kurt felt a gust of wind fly by him and then stop. It was Pietro, or Quicksilver, Magneto's son. His white hair was neatly pushed back and he had a conceited smirk on his face. "Thanksforthemilk," Pietro said quickly as he sped out of the kitchen with Blob's milk in his hands.

"Vhat's going on here?" Kurt asked. "Vhere are ze X-men?"

"Oh they're in their usual place doing their usual boring stuff," Lance said as he walked to the couch. Kurt knitted his dark eyebrows together. First he was at the mansion, then he was in the Brotherhood's kitchen, and now he's in their living room without walking there. This was extremely weird.

Kurt knew this was some kind of prank the X-men and the Brotherhood are pulling on him because of what he did. "Listen, if zis is about zat whole cafeteria thing vhen I ratted on you for stealing a burger, I'm sorry. Honest!" Kurt squeaked. 

"Chill man," Lance said.

"Yeah yo. We know you would never do that to us," Toad said.

"Vhy is zat?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're one of us," Blob said deeply.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs but knew he couldn't be heard because nothing really came out.

__________________________________________________________

****

Rough Draft

By Kurt Wagner

When a troubled child says, "Are you too afraid to fight?!?" I always wonder what is this kid's problem? Why do they want to start a fight. Is this the way they think they'll prove that they're approach is better. Or maybe it is to prove they are stronger? Don't they have three/I mean five fingers just like everyone else? Don't they feel hurt, pain, sadness, and happiness? What if they are trying to reach out to the world, but in a more violent and forceful manner? Aren't their intentions just the same as ours? And don't we all want to be loved?

__________________________________________________________

"Kurt, wake up!" a familiar voice said shaking his shoulders.

__

It vas just a dream! Kurt thought to himself as he sighed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for vaking me up Keety!"

The woman in front of him crossed her arms across her chest and stood over him with her eyebrows knitted. "Don't tell me you are infatuated with this Kitty girl, who is part of the X-men, just like Lance."

"She's just a friend Mystique," Kurt said unknowingly as he finally took in who he saw. "Mystique!?!?!"

"Don't you dare call me that boy!" Mystique exclaimed as she grabbed Kurt by the shirt and lifted him from his bed. "My name is Mommy!"

Kurt stared wide eyed at her and finally realized why she gave him up when he was a child. She was definitely not a suitable mother, but she did smell good. "Calm down."

"Get UP! It's TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL, honey," Mystique said as she prepared his clothes for him and disappeared.

"I can pick out my own clothes you know," Kurt said in annoyance as he watched Mystique vanish. She just vanished into thin air. Kurt knew that was not Mystique's mutant power. She could not just disappear without turning into something first. "This is so veird."

Kurt put his clothes on and turned around to look in the mirror. His mirror's reflection suddenly changed into a teacher as he found himself sitting in a classroom at Bayville High. The high school that he attended and vaguely enjoyed. He spotted the back of Scott's head and walked up to him. "Scott, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"What's wrong with you?" Scott said as he brushed his brown hair back. "Alright, what do you want this time Wagner?"

Huh? This was so weird. Why was Scott treating him like an outcast? Was this how the Brotherhood felt all the time? If they did, it completely sucks.

"Hey Scott," Jean said as she took a seat next to him. Kurt's face brightened as everyone else from the X-men, his real family, came in. Wait, they all didn't attend this class. 

Kitty, Rogue, Evan, and Logan strolled in. "Logan?!? Vhat are you doing in school?"

"What's he up to?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Ok, zat really hurt," Kurt said as he realized that the Brotherhood were always suspected of something. 

Suddenly everybody disappeared. Kurt looked around in annoyance. "Zis is starting to get really annoying. I'm also starting to get really used to it." 

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Scott said.

"Yeah, so ah suggest you beat it," Rogue included as Evan nodded.

"Maybe if you stop trying to tell us what to do, we'll stop messing with you," Lance said in anger as he put his fists together and shook the ground with all his might. 

"Come on, Lance," Kitty said as she tried to reason with her love interest. "This is, like, helping no one."

Blob, Toad, and Pietro advanced closer and in no time the X-men and the Brotherhood were in a brawl again. Kurt went in to help the X-men and both sides were too busy to realize what he was doing. But Scott noticed him and shot red beams from his red visor to send Kurt flying all the way across the quad.

"Ouch Scott! I never really realized how much zat hurts!" Kurt said as he rubbed his chest. Kurt leaned his head down and closed his eyes. After what seemed like pain forever he opened them up again. Why was he being so weak? It felt as if he wasn't really living. As if he was trapped in a dream.

He looked at the Brotherhood that was lying on the ground, defeated by the long gone X-men. He went over to them to try and get their spirits up because he actually felt sorry for them. 

"Come on you guys," Kurt said. "Is this vhat you vant to do all your lives? Try and fight to get vhat you vant the violent vay? I mean, think of vhat _you_ want."

Blob, Toad, Pietro, and Lance all looked up at him as if they were actually listening for once in their lives. 

"I wish I could be with Kitty, forever," Lance said as Kurt gave him a smile.

"I wish I could be free to eat all day and not have any care in the world," Blob said rubbing his big belly.

"I wish I could have all the flies and hop around all day," Toad said as he smiled, showing his not brushed teeth.

"I wish I could be faster than I really am," Pietro said in a slower way. Kurt couldn't believe his blue, furry, pointed ears. They actually did have morals. They just came upon the situation differently. 

"We hate how everybody might treat us differently if they found out we were mutants. Different than the rest," Blob said.

"And we want to show them that we are the same as they are," Toad said.

"By crushing their puny little minds," Lance said. "Especially the X-men, the goody-toe-shoes. Think they can reach out to the world with a smile!"

Kurt sighed as he realized something very important. Lance, Blob, Toad, and Pietro got up and left. Kurt wanted to follow but was somehow glued to the ground and he couldn't move. Without thinking about it, he knew what to declare to his mind. 

"They are just like us but somehow find a different and more violent vay to deal vith their problems. It's true, troubled kids do have morals! I know I'm going to ace my essay now!"

Kurt turned his head to the left and then to the right. "I AM GOING TO ACE MY ESSAY! I AM GOING TO GET A BIG, FAT, SLOPPY A ON MY PAPER. ZIS IS JUST GREAT!"

"Kurt!" Kitty yelled as she shook him hard. "WAKE UP!"

"Come on Dude, we have to get to our training session," Evan said in annoyance.

"Mystique?" Kurt said. "I mean Mom, vhy do you sound just like Keety before you vake me up?"

Storm, Logan, Professor Xavier, Beast, Scott, Evan, Jean, Rogue, and Kitty all broke out in hysterics. Scott pulled on Kurt's blue tail that was hanging out of his bed and Kurt opened his eyes as he yelled, "NO SCOTT, DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!"

"Calm down," Scott said.

"No one's going to hurt anybody," Jean said calmly.

"Thank God it vas just a dream! Zat's vhat I love about you guys. No matter vhat I do, you'll alvays love me. It's like unconditional love," Kurt said with a smile. "Hey, about zat whole cafeteria thing vhen I ratted on ze Brotherhood for stealing a burger, I'm sorry. Honest! Please don't give me away!" Kurt squeaked as he held on to Professor Xavier's legs that hung from a wheelchair.

"What is wrong wit' you?" Rogue asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah Elf, no one is giving you away to those guys," Logan said roughly.

"Is zat a little love I hear in your voice?" Kurt asked as Lagan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kurt," Storm said calmly as he got out of bed, happy that the dream was over. 

Kurt smiled at his family and followed their footsteps. He watched each footstep and knew he hoped to follow in them throughout his life.

__________________________________________________________

"Kurtgivemethat," Pietro squeaked. 

"That's mine," Toad exclaimed as they all headed for the remote. 

Kurt looked at them in horror. "Oh no! NOT ZIS DREAM AGAIN!" 

__________________________________________________________

****

Author's Note: Please read and review. I really appreciate it! Thanks a lot. 

Hope you liked it. Until next time. Bye! J 


End file.
